


The Vacation

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Getaway to a nice bed and breakfast, Like one hundred percent, M/M, Relationship Stuff, This is pure fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Markus has been stressed about the android rights movement. He is borderline almost at his max stress. Perhaps it is time for him and Simon to have a getaway together.





	The Vacation

It had been rather tiresome dealing with the recovery process from the revolution happening and working out various deals with the government on android rights. It was a restless job for Markus and his people. They managed to have a section of Detroit for the androids that lived there. Then there was the issue that most cities didn’t want there to be a section for androids and most people didn’t want to rent out to them. It was a constant uphill battle for basic rights. It gotten to the point where all Markus focused on was work. North had gotten worried about him. Josh had become very scared for his well-being. Simon saw him work his stress levels go up. All of them were worried for Markus.

“He needs a break,” North huffs. “But like he’ll listen to me.”

“But he’ll listen to Simon,” Josh pointed out with a smile looking to the blond who was currently being distracted with organizing this week’s schedule for Markus. “Hey, Simon, a little attention.”

He perked up at the command in Josh’s voice. His small smile turned into a frown when he realized that he and North were looking directly at him. “What is it?” He asked a little wearily.

“You’ve noticed Markus’ stress levels, right?” North asks. Simon nods his head. “He needs a break. A simple vacation will work wonders for his mind. Plus, it’ll leave some alone time. It’s been awhile since you two actually had proper time together, right?”

Simon smiles a little thinking that he hadn’t spent actual time with him. When they did spend time there was work involved. Even at home there was work. He sighed thinking how they never got the chance to spend and do couple things. “You’re right.” He smiles. “But, what about our people? Won’t he be worried about it.”

“Tell him me and North have things handled,” Josh suggests. “If worst comes to worst, we can get Connor and Hank involved. But Markus needs to get his stress levels down.”

Simon smiles cheerfully. “I’ll convince him today,” he says thinking about all the different vacations they can go on. “Oh, I know there is a lovely bed and breakfast we can go to just outside of the city.” He was hoping that this will be perfect. He was happy and nervous at the same time. Thinking about if he would say yes and if he would go for a vacation for a few days.

Simon comes over to the office where Markus was talking people to help renovate the buildings for android housing. He knocks on the door softly. Markus gives him a warm smile motioning him to sit down. The android sits down, looking at him. It was a cold winter when he met him. He just fell into JERICHO. There he was facing the most beautiful set of eyes that an android could ever have. He then became their leader. Simon looked up to him. Markus became the leader that he could never become. Then it was a shock that Markus chose him! One of the plainest androids ever created, one of the least interesting androids, and nothing like North. He stated the reason he chose him was their connection.

The android couldn’t be happier and now he was with him. Now he was trying to convince his partner to go on a vacation to get his stress levels lower. It would be good for them. They can enjoy some relaxing in the bed, enjoy the different activities. When he got off the phone he sighs before turning his attention to Simon. He smiles warmly at him.  
“What is it, sweetheart?” He asks taking a seat on the desk. “Is something wrong?”

“No, well, yes, but no…” he sighs. “Okay, but your stress levels. They have been elevating lately. I think it’s time for a vacation. Like, not a long one, just three or four days.”  
Markus frowns looking at him. He didn’t like the idea. Simon knew this would happen. “I can’t go anywhere,” he sighs. “It’s too soon to go on vacation. We still have so much to work and focus on right now. I’m sorry we can’t…”

“North and Simon can handle it,” Simon injects not taking no for an answer. “You can send them everything that needs to be done and then if they still need help you have Connor and Hank.” He grabs his hand looking up at him. “You don’t to keep the rest of the world on your shoulders. Three days won’t destroy your people.”

Markus looks down at the hand before turning to look at Simon. The android smiled a little bit. “You’re not wrong,” he sighed. “Three days, right?”

“Yes,” he says. “There’s a nice little bed and breakfast outside of the city we can go to. It’s android friendly and has a lot of activities for couples.”

“That sounds nice.” He smiles a bit. Simon was happy to know that he was on his side. “Let me finish up today and I won’t be late tonight. Promise.”

“I’m holding that to you,” he smiles happily. “I’ll pack some clothes for us and set reservations.”

Markus smiles as he watches Simon go happily to plan their reservations. He shakes his head a little bit before giving a long sigh. This was going to be a lot of fun, but also different. The android leader was nervous what will happen in his absence. He had faith in his people. It was just going to be strange not working… for three days. “You can do this Markus, you can relax.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Simon was packing up the car with their luggage. Only two suitcases, but it had their clothing and some books the android planned on reading during the night. He liked being able to snuggle next to Markus while he entered sleep mode and he read some of the best books written by humans. He was also excited to be able to enjoy the nice spring weather and the people to be around him. It was an exciting time. As soon as they were inside of their car, they were off for the sweet little bed and breakfast Simon couldn’t wait to go to.

He hums happily as they make good timing for the bed and breakfast. When they arrived the place had lovely little garden with little flowers in front and soft grassy patches. There was a man-made lake with a couple boats for couples to go on romantic boat rides. The building was a soft blue with white accents on the shingles, door, and windows. He smiles happily jumping in his seat a bit. Markus looked a bit more relaxed already.

They parked their car. Running around was a dog and a human child. When they came inside there was an android who was coded female. “Hello, welcome,” she greets before pausing. “Markus…. I-I wasn’t aware you were t-the one who-who was staying with us.”

“It is meant for some relaxation time,” Simon says with a smile.

“Of course!” She smiles cheerfully. “It’s just… my partner and I are happy for everything you have done.” Her attention turns to the human woman that was straightening up the living room area for an event that was happening later that night. “I don’t think I would be as free as I am now without you.”

“We all deserve freedom,” Markus says. “Glad you are living a good life here.”

She smiles before turning her attention back to the reservations. “Here is your key to the room. The number is five. Please let me know if you need anything. We are having a tea time at six with android and human friendly teas and food.”

“Thank you,” Simon smiled as he walks with Markus to his room. When they got there he sighs happily looking at the room. It was perfect. He looks out to the little lake with a small smile. “Markus, this is so nice! What do you think of it?”

He comes behind Simon, kissing the back of his head. “This is really beautiful. It feels… calm.” He takes a breath. It was something humans did and he feels more relaxed doing so. “What does this place have to offer?”

“They have tea time, breakfast, and then various other activities. There also is a little market close by. We can see some creative things over there.” He smiles happily. “Like glass blowing, crafts, and rare books.”

He felt silly for like such simple things, but he liked to decorate his and Markus’ home with different decorations and objects. He also had an abundance of flowers. It was one of things he enjoyed most as a service android and something he never really let go of.

Simon then comes to the bed laying on top of it. There was a big quilt and lots of pillows that were a nice soft color. He sighed happily looking at the ceiling. “We can rest and read books!” He cheered happily.

Markus couldn’t hide his smile sitting on the edge of the bed. “It is nice that we can have some alone time without being interrupted,” he says. “What do you want to do first?”

“Rest mode….” He sighs. The blond android looks at him with a smile. “It’s been a long time since we were able to relax.”

Markus smiles coming closer to him, bringing him closer to him. It was nice that they could enjoy some alone time. He hadn’t been able to rest like this since the revolution. He looks over to the android relaxing in his arms, eyes closed, seeming so peaceful. This was the android that he loved the most in the world. To the normal eye he might seem boring or plain, but he is so much more complex. He has seen his inner workers. They share a bond together. Both entered rest mode before tea time. It would be nice to get some “sleep” after all.

 

* * *

 

 

It was five-forty when Simon opened his eyes. He stretched a bit before turning to Markus who was still on rest mode. He kissed him as he got up to get their luggage. He looks through and grabs one of his sweaters to change into. One thing about being an android is that feeling cold is possible, that is why he liked warm articles of clothing. It was also possible not to feel cold. After changing into his sweater Markus wakes up, groaning a bit. He looks over to Simon with a goofy smile.

“I was having an amazing dream.” He says. “You and I were in a garden. It was peaceful.”

“They have one here,” he said. “We can go out in their field, you can bring the art supplies I packed and we can enjoy something peaceful out there.”

He hums. “That sounds nice. We should go town to tea though. Curious if they are as creative with thirium drinks like you are.”

Simon blushes and chuckles a little bit. Markus went to grab some clothing. He put on a simple shirt and his signature jacket. “Let’s go.” He says taking Simon’s hand. The two walked down to the tea room. There were a lot of people there enjoying talking with the others at the hotel. There was a good mixture of android and humans. Markus and Simon took a seat more to the back so they wouldn’t cause a huge commotion. Simon talked with him excitedly about the tea that might be made.

There was nothing too eventful that went on that night. It was just the two of them talking. A few of the androids recognized Markus, talking with him excitedly about how he helped so much. Markus of course was humble saying that his people needed it. Needed their liberation. A few people talked to Markus about the strain of being a leader and what it is like. He gave honest answers about it being a duty and responsibility. When they were finished talking with people Markus went back to his room with Simon.

“I didn’t intend for so many people being here,” Simon laugh. “I’m sorry. This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation.”

“It has been,” Markus says bringing him close. “Tomorrow we can spend all day outside, painting, reading, and feeling the breeze brush through us.”

Simon smiles. “But for now I want to read a new book I got.”

“You never download the books, do you?”

“What is the fun in that? Discovering a story for yourself is refreshing. It’s nice.”

Markus smiled hearing talk about books. Simon was a poet. Someone who chased after literature with a wistful gaze. It made him enjoy all of the little things he ever did. Markus laid down on the bed seeing Simon pick up a book. He purposely read slow just to take in all the information like a real person. He reveled in the feeling. Markus laid on his chest as he silently red, closing his eyes for rest mode. The next day would be even better. Art, a beautiful field, and alone time with Simon.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon put his book down as the sun began to rise. He loved the story. It was Matilda. A story he had read for a little girl he used to take care of, but ow he read it for his enjoyment. He lightly kisses Markus’ head to wake him up. “It’s morning. Do you want me to get some blankets together so we can enjoy the sun all day?”

He nods his head getting up. “Let me get the art supplies.” He goes over to the second suitcase that had Simon’s books and a couple small canvases, paint brushes, paint, an easel, and other various supplies he might need. He grabbed two books for Simon. He turns around to see that he was wearing his signature jacket. He smiles a little shyly. “What are you doing?” He asks with a smile.

“I like wearing your jacket.” He says playfully. “It’s arm especially when I want to lay down feeling the nice breeze.”

Markus rolled his eyes. “Didn’t realize that you liked wearing my jacket so much. Maybe we should get your own.”

“That what is the un in that? If you can’t steal it then it isn’t as satisfying.” Markus wanted to argue but resisted. Instead he was looking forward to spending a nice calm day with him. The two walked out to the lovely little field. Markus set up in front of the small man-made lake. Simone sat on a blanket wrapped in Markus’ jacket reading a book. It was relaxing. The wind blew throughout the place. He looked over to his recent muse deciding to paint him. It had been such a long time since he had painted something and Simon was the perfect subject for his project.

Markus added additional flowers and a more breathtaking lake for Simon. He looked amazing and wonderful in many different colors. He settled on light blues and greys for Simon. He had shades of pink for the flowers. The center was where the cool colors remained. He was happy about this decision. It wasn’t every day that he got to spend outside to do what he wanted. He left the revolution out of his mind and only focused on him and Simon. It was the afternoon when he saw that Simon had his eyes closed. Another perfect opportunity to paint him peacefully. Androids don’t need images to remember someone or something, but this was nice. He could view it for the beauty that it was and not what was stored in his memory. He sighed happily looking at the paint then to Simon. He would certainly have to do this again very soon.

The android leader got up to sit next to Simon. He opened his eyes looking at him. “What is it?”

“Thinking about you, about our people, and everything we have faced.”

Simon giggled a little bit. “Thinking of me, I am honored.” Markus ruffled his hair a bit. “But, you seem more relaxed.”

“This has helped a lot.” He admitted. “Being away from the city. It opens myself to think more freely like before.”

“Before shit hit the fan.” Markus gave him a look. “I’ve been hanging around Hank too much. But the point still stands. Things have changed. For the better.”

Markus nods his head. He lays down next to him, combing a hand through his hair. “You are the best thing to come from this change.” He smiles. “

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I got this for you late! But I hope you enjoy it!! Life can be busy, but no excuse! Love yo face, Cherry!!! Hope this is everything you could want!! <3


End file.
